


Romãs aveludadas beira-mar

by kuragenohone



Category: NATURE (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, chaebom, saebin, side!lushine/sunlu
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuragenohone/pseuds/kuragenohone
Summary: Saerok vai comemorar a formatura de alguns amigos num botequinho beira-mar, nada de muito especial: tem bebida barata, fritura, música agradável e coisas do gênero. Porém, Yeobin também está lá, e é a primeira vez que as duas têm uma conversa real.
Relationships: Choi Yubin | Chaebin/Kim Saerok | Saebom, Im Hayoung | Lu/Kim Minjung | Sunshine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Romãs aveludadas beira-mar

**Author's Note:**

> eu... não sei o que dizer aqui??¿ tô timida, de verdade, mesmo que eu não espere que alguém leia. é a minha primeira publicação no ao3 e eu tô tentando não pensar muito pra não desistir de dar o primeiro passo, mas eu espero que gostem da história!! Eu ainda sou muito ruim com sinopses e resumos, por sinal ahsjahsja

Yoobin tinha um andar bonito e um brilho no olhar. Conheci-a num verão infernal, numa festinha em um boteco esverdeado beira-mar, era formatura dos alunos de fotografia — nós éramos de cursos diferentes, só tínhamos alguns amigos em comum nesse curso. Nossos olhares, vez ou outra, davam saculejadas pelo corredor da faculdade, e  _ me  _ sacolejava todinha, da cabeça aos pés; quase podia sentir como se meus órgãos estivessem se realocando dentro de mim — e a maioria de nós não tinha planos de sobriedade, afinal, eram jovens cheios de hormônios, hormônios demais.

Tudo cheirava a fritura de salgado, bolinha de queijo, bebida de cinco  _ conto _ e bafo de água salgada, Lu não parava de comer ovos coloridos, honestamente, não sei como ela aguentava, tinha um gosto horrível. Minjung era a única amiga em comum entre eu e Yoobin que não estava se formando, deixava a despedida um bocadinho menos fúnebre, meio chato isso de ver as pessoas indo e vindo na nossa vida. Ela é amiga de todos, na verdade, é o pequeno e particular sol do campus. Também foi ela quem arrastou todo mundo pra calçada, onde as mesas e cadeiras eram ao ar-livre, d'uma madeira escura que se confundia com o céu, dizendo que dançar Bossa seria legal, e até os vovôs e vovós no bar deram o ar da graça, mostrando que tem gingado. 

Lu finalmente esqueceu um pouco os ovos coloridos quando foi dançar também, diz ela que gostava de Elis e Tom Jobim, mas ela gostava mesmo é de Minjung, e nem tentava esconder. Eu e meu pastel estamos bem...

Foi, decerto, a primeira vez que trocamos palavras: você toda tímida e primaveril, e eu um caos  _ gay _ , e te via vindo até minha mesa aos empurrões e pontapés de Minjung. O futebol e a sinuca pararam por alguns segundos, e a coisa toda era estática, em tons suaves. Ser verão não ajudava nem um pouquinho, e ainda tinha aquele calor borbulhante da cerveja barata em nós, mas naquele momento, eu só podia ouvir o zumbido abelhudo das caixinhas de som ao longe e a calidez do seu sussurro:  _ “Ei, quer dar uma volta na orla?”.  _ E eu digo  _ "Claro!" _ , mas meu cérebro grita em letreiros românticos de cinema  **"PÂNICO"** . Aposto que meus  _ divertidamentes _ estão a dois passos de vomitar tudo que eu almocei. Todavia, você ri baixinho, quase como um segredo, e eu me dissolvo um pouquinho, deixando as ondulações dos seus cabelos me levarem até onde meus olhos alcançam.

— Só acho engraçado que… — Yoobin e eu estávamos sentadas na areia, lado a lado, provavelmente o álcool subiu um pouco a cabeça, mas ela ainda parecia parcialmente sóbria. O meu deve ter evaporado. — ...que dois segundos atrás, fazia um calor de matar, mas agora a brisa tá  _ tããão  _ gelada, né, Saerok?

— Acho que se você der uns dois goles nessa latinha, passa, mas não aconselho, é barato e beber demais não é bom — respondo, a areia penica um pouco os dedos do pé, e as ondas ecoam dentro de mim, chamam isso de nervosismo, imagino.

— Bem, não vou mais beber, então. Quer me falar um pouco sobre você, Maga Saerok? Eu super imagino você com poderes mágicos e um cajado — Yoobin me dá um sorriso, os olhos quase sumindo em linhas fininhas e curvilíneas.

— O que te faz acreditar que eu sou uma maga, Princesa Yoobin? — respondo, encolhendo os ombros, sinto que se eu encarar demais, vou entrar em uma outra dimensão onde não posso escapar das coisas que sinto.

— Eu acho que você  _ encanta _ as pessoas, só. Quer servir ao meu reino, já que sou uma princesa? Não pode recusar um convite da realeza, viu? — retruca Yoobin, a voz mansa. Os braços nus sob o brilho pálido da lua fazendo gestos que acompanham as frases.

— Seria  _ um enorme prazer _ aceitar seu convite, senhorita. Meus serviços estão ao seu dispor.

— Hm… é? — Yoobin deixa a latinha na areia, ao seu lado, olhando meio pensativa pra maré. — Você sabia que a romã é a fruta da sorte e do amor?! Fico pensando nisso, às vezes... 

— É? Então compartilhe os pensamentos geniais dessa cachola, Choi Yoobin.

— Não tem nada, não, mas um dia vou te oferecer uma romã, eu gosto da textura, sabe? E brilha, o vermelho da fruta, eu digo. É… macio, super macio-  **OH! AVELUDADO! É ESSA A PALAVRA!** Quero compartilhar minha sorte e amor, isso é idiota?

— Não, é bem romântico, na verdade.

— Tolinha… eu tô tentando me confessar aqui… eu não sei como fazer isso, eu nunca confessei… — Yoobin coça a nuca, meio desconcertada. Eu acho que posso explodir agora. — Se eu te chamar de docinho de pavê, será que você aceitaria sair comigo? 

— Eu… isso é de verdade, né? Porque eu realmente espero acordar e descobrir que isso não é nenhum sonho doido, do tipo em que a gente monta em um dinossauro e desbrava a Antártica- 

Uma gargalhada.

— Não, não é, Saerok. Eu gosto de você, gosto mesmo… Minjung me ouviu falar de você por horas a fio nas últimas semanas.

— Você ainda sairia comigo se eu sugerisse videogames e pipoca na minha casa amanhã?

— Então você é mais caseira? Não parece muito, sempre vejo várias fotos suas em festas…

— É, mais ou menos. Espera, Yoobin, você me segue?!

— ...Me dá uma bitoquinha, vai. 


End file.
